Thunder Love
by HSMtoHSM2
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends for a long time. See what a simple sleepover can do. TxG, CxT, ZxS, JxK. First One-shot.


**Disclaimer:I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. But.... I might ask for a miracle to happen, right?:D**

**AN: My first one-shot. Hope you like it :).**

Thunder Love

_The doorbell rang. A young boy went to open the door. Once he had opened the door he grinned at the girl standing before him._

''Hey Gabby, come in..''He opened the door wider.

''Hey Troy...So why did you open the door in Sharpay's and Ryan's house?'' The petite girl asked him giving him a hug.

''Sharpay is upstairs yelling at the maids because they aren't done for the sleepover tonight. And Ryan insisted to go get some snacks to get away from Sharpay.'' The boy chuckled.

''Cool... So what will we do now?'' She giggled at his face impression.

''I have an idea. Why don't we go up to the living room and find a movie to watch for tonight? Aand... you, young missy, are not walking there.'' He said as he picked her up and threw over his shoulder. She was laughing her sweet laugh as she hung upside-down over the guy of her dreams shoulder. Only that she knew that they would never be together. He liked her as a friend and he would never start liking anyone like her in 'that' way. Right when her laughter had suddenly disappeared, Troy put her down and looked into her eyes.

''Hey...Is something wrong? You look sad...'' He asked caressing her cheek softly.

''No...Everything is okay... I'm just acting like a big baby about this thing...'' She said trying to avoid eye-contact with him.

''Do you want to tell me?''She shook her head'' Gabi, c'mon, we've been best friends since we were both in diapers and you know that you know everything about me and I know everything about you...'' '_okay...that was a mayor lie...She doesn't know everything...' _He thought. She still wouldn't tell him. ''Fine... I understand you don't want to talk about it so I won't push you.''

''I mean... I want to tell you..so badly but I think that you might figure it out... If it makes you happy I can tell you.'' Gabriella said trying to make out if Troy was irritated.

''No. No need to'' He smiled a little. ''I'm already happy because I have an amazing best friend like you...'' He said pulling her in for a hug. That moment the rest of the gang walked in and 'aww'-ed .

''Seriously, Troy, When will you ask her to be yours? I mean that is so obvious that—Oww! That hurt Tay!'' Chad said after Taylor had successfully elbowed him.

Troy blushed a little like always when Chad said that. ''Chad, me and Gabi are best friends. You know that.''

''Yea... I can sure see that... The way that you look at her, I don't know what it's called but you just don't look at Gabi the same way you look at... Tay. And the way you two are always together, You always go to family vacations together--'' Chad was cut off.

''I got it. And for your information. Yes, I look at Gabi differently because... I don't know why...but I don't look at Taylor that way because if I did I'd probably be dead as soon as you saw that. ''

''Yea...You have a point'' Chad stated. '' But it is so true that you like Gabriella''

''Yea...As a friend. Nothing more.'' Troy said but was cut off soon.

''Uh... Gabby? You okay?'' Taylor asked as she saw the usually happy and smiling Gabriella quiet and sad.

''Nothing...'' She said with a small voice. Everyone looked at Troy who pulled Gabby into a hug as Troy shook his head saying it useless to ask her about it.

''How about we play truth or dare until Ryan comes, okay?'' Sharpay said suddenly breaking the silence.

''Okay!'' everyone agreed and they sat down into a circle. Just then Ryan came and the maids started to bring all kinds of snacks onto the table including chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, apples and other fruits.

''Okay...I'll start... Chad. Truth or dare?'' Sharpay said after looking around in the room for a while.

''I'm not a wimp so...dare. Hit it baby-- OWW!!! Watch the hair, woman! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get them so perfect?'' Chad said annoyingly as Taylor slapped him across the head, messing his hair. Everyone else laughed. Except from Troy and Gabby, who just smiled softly.

''Anyway... I dare you to...'' Taylor whispered something into Sharpay's ear and Sharpay burst out laughing hysterically. ''I like that one but he'll never agree... Okay... Chad... I dare you to... Jump into the pool''He got up already walking towards to pool.''...naked.'' Chad stopped immediately.

''No way. I'd rather... Straighten my hair or something'' He said the last part in sarcasm.

''Okay...that's cool too.'' Sharpay got up and ran upstairs to get her hair straightener. Once she came downstairs the others had Chad in a death grip since he was trying to run off. ''Now Chad.... Don't be such a baby about this... Do you want to do this yourself or will I?'' Chad nodded to Sharpay on the last one. ''Good choice.'' She said as she started to straighten his hair. About 20 minutes later she was done.

'' I look like a girl!'' Chad said horrified of he's reflection.

'' Oh come on... It's pretty!'' Sharpay tried to hold back laughter.

''Yea yea... what ever... Kelsi... Truth or dare?'' Chad asked once he had sat down and pulled his hair back to a ponytail.

''Truth?'' Kelsi said more like a question.

''Hmm... Any crushes? No celebrities allowed.''

''None. Honestly. I swear.'' Kelsi said quickly. Everyone knew she wasn't telling the truth so they started to grill her to get the honest answer.

''Oh... so it was a lie what you told me yesterday on the phone? About how Ja--'' Kelsi covered Sharpay's mouth with her tiny hand.

''Okay. Jason.'' She looked at Jason who grinned. ''Now... Gabriella. Truth or dare?''

''Dare'' She said but the minute she said it she regretted it.

''I'll make this one good....'' She looked around in the room when her sight dropped on the bowl of cherries on the table. She then looked up and saw Troy sit next to Gabriella. Then everything clicked. Everyone wanted Troy and Gabriella to get together so why not do it like this. ''Gabriella, Troy.'' Everyone looked at Kelsi like she was mad. ''I dare you to take a cherry and get it from one's mouth to another's.''

''What?'' Gabriella asked shocked.

''I'll do it'' Troy said casually, like it wasn't a big deal. Gabriella just stared at him, shaken of what he had just said.

''Well, Gabriella are you going to do this too?'' Shar asked.

''Do I have a choice?'' Gabi asked in response.

''Nope.'' Kelsi said as she handed the bowl of cherries over to Troy and Gabbi.

Gabriella took one of the cherries and put it into her mouth as she positioned herself correctly and leaned in. So did Troy. Troy's heartbeats were even and calm. Gabriella on the other hand felt like she was going to pass out any second. Suddenly their lips met and Gabriella had completely forgotten what she was supposed to do. So when Troy kinda-like-deepened the ''kiss'' Gabriella broke away and in shock she half-swallowed the cherry having it getting stuck in her throat. She coughed a little and swallowed it.

''Gabi...Did you do it?'' Sharpay asked.

''Uhm...No...I swallowed the cherry.''She answered her voice sounding a bit differently because her throat hurt.

''Why?''Taylor asked as she was trying to hold back laughter. So was the rest of the gang. Troy and Gabby were both blushing really really deeply.

''I forgot what I had to do so I panicked. Can I try again so we'd get over with it?''

''Sure'' Kelsi handed another cherry to her and they tried again. This time it went quickly and they pulled apart.

''Proof.''Sharpay said in an evil-like tone.

Troy opened his mouth revealing the cherry.

''Nice...''The gang said.

''Well...?'' Chad asked.

''Well what?'' Gabbi and Troy asked in unison.

''God, you guys are so blind. Gabriella, girl talk. Now.'' Sharpay said as the girls all got up and walked upstairs to Sharpay's room not closing the door properly.

The guys meanwhile were tormenting Troy.

''Dude, why don't you say anything to her already? Go and kiss her!''Chad said as Troy shook his head.

''Because, we are best friends and the last time I checked best friends don't kiss. It just doesn't happen. I don't want to ruin our friendship either. Maybe she doesn't like me that way.'' Troy protested.

''Dude... You are hopeless. You constantly talk about her. It's not like it's a little puppy love. It's real, true love.''Chad said and suddenly all of the guys were looking at him weirdly.

''Did Taylor bite you to be smart or something?'' Zeke asked.

''No! It's just... I'm trying to make Troy see that he's going to miss he's chance with the girl of his dreams when he won't show he....'' Chad's voice disappeared when he heard crying from upstairs.

Troy sighed immediately knowing who it was. ''I'll go get Gabi.'' he got up and walked up the stairs to Sharpay's room but stopped as he heard voices coming from there.

What did the girls do to make Gabriella cry? Let's find out...

_Several minutes earlier, right after the girls got into Shar's bedroom._

''Gabriella, are you blind?? I mean... Everyone from the gang keep doing everything to get you two together! And you two just..won't...''Sharpay finally calmed down.

''You don't understand... He will never like me that way... I'm a geek, he's popular... I'm really surprised that he even hangs out with me so much.'' She started to cry now. _That's when Troy came and started to listen._

''Gabi, he likes you for who you are. And you look really really good too... I'm surprised that he hasn't asked you out yet. I mean... Troy isn't that stupid... You two look great togethe--''Sharpay was cut off.

''No! We don't! He deserves someone a million times better than me. Someone more good-looking... I know that he's always commenting me on how good I look but... I just can't get the fact into my head! He never has, doesn't now and never will find me attractive in _that_ way... I just fell for the wrong person, that's all... I'll get over it.''

''No... You won't... You have been in love with him since the eight grade... You say you constantly have dreams of him.... Where the two of you are all grown up and married and everything...''

''No Sharpay... I'll get over him. He made it really clear that we are just friends..''

''Gabriella... I think Chad made it pretty clear that he likes you. Besides... Every time any one of us in the gang comments you guys as a couple you both blush... You are meant to be... I'll go get Troy and you'll tell him the truth.''

Gabriella sighed knowing she had no way to get out of this so she gave in. '' But what If he doesn't like me that way? What if he just laughs it off?''

''Then we'll make sure that he's dead by tomorrow noon.'' Kelsi said as Taylor and Shar smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and the four girls looked at it to see a shocked Troy standing there. The three girls left the room but stayed right behind the door along with the other guys.

''Uhh....How much did you hear?'' Gabriella asked as she tried to get over with this thing as quickly as possible.

''A lot...'' That was all that Troy said and Gabriella sensed it was bad so she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Troy looked up as he was finally recovered from his shock and saw Gabi crying. His Gabi was crying over him. '' Gabi don't cry...'' He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She held on to his shirt as she cried into his neck.'' You know... I feel the same way...'' Gabriella quit sobbing but the tears still fell. '' I've liked you for...forever... the gang have always been right about everything... I do like you, a lot. No wait... I don't like you...''Gabriella started to cry again.''I love you. Always have, always will. ''She looked up to him and saw that he was dead serious. ''I've loved you for so long it's just hilarious how I never said anything... And those two times your dates were ruined was because of me....'' Gabriella's mouth fell open.'' None of those guys were good enough for you... So with a little help from Chad, we made sure they would never do anything again. I'm sorry I made you hurt so much, I didn't want to.''

''I love you too.'' Gabriella hid her face into his neck again and he kissed the top of her head.

''Let's go back downstairs before the others begin to think I killed or something...''He chuckled a little.

''Yeah... Troy?''Gabi asked not wanting to let go of Troy.

''Yes, Gabi?''

''Will you carry me there? I'm really tired...''

''Sure.'' He picked her up and they went downstairs. The gang had gotten there just seconds before them.

''Aww... The lovebirds are finally together...'' Taylor said.

''Yeah..'' Troyella said together.

The gang settled down and watched a movie.

Right after the movie ended the gang went to sleep. Everyone in separate rooms much to Troy's and Gabi's dismay.

Gabriella turned in the bed. Again. It was the tenth time in the last five minutes. The reason why she couldn't sleep was because of the loud thunder outside. She has always been scared of it. Still is. She got up from the bed and walked across the hall into Troy's room and climbed in next to him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him as she hid her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and whispered.

_''Couldn't sleep?''_

''Nu-uh''

''Do you think you'll be fine now?''

''Yeah...''

''I love you''

''I love you too...''She slipped into a deep sleep. Troy stayed up for about 10 minutes just watching how she was sleeping. 'So this is what love feels like...' That was Troy's last thought that night. He fell asleep quickly too.

They dated for two years, with a few minor fights here and there but they were never separated for longer than a week. At their two year anniversary Troy finally proposed. Six months later they got married and nine months later they welcomed Mackenzie Rose Bolton, their newborn daughter into the world. I know this sounds really cheesy but... They lived happily ever after.

The end.

**AN: I know.. Kill me if you want to... I haven't uploaded for...Years! But I was really really busy and probably will be for the rest of the month with the school's fashion show coming up and everything so... I'm going to Try and continue with my stories but I'm not promising anything. Reviews would be great... I hope I get to talk to you guys soon.  
Hsmthsm2.**


End file.
